Two Completely Different Worlds
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: Somehow, Krystal Parks find her life boring but when she sees strange creatures in her world, everything has changed. She falls into a world of Pokemon and meets Ash, Eureka, Serena, and Criton. As days pass, everything's gone out of control. The inperfect world is messed up. Everyone's leaving and it's time for Krystal to save the world and bring peace once again.


A/N: I'm going to be doing a little something special in this story other than the stories I published here~~if you see bolded words, it's music and it's **NOT** **OPTIONAL**, and those who don't know what it means, it means you don't have to do it~anyway, if you see it and you want to do it, copy and paste the bolded words to the youtube url and find the music~justsaying, there will be bolded worded youtube link (EX: /example). it'll just be the slash, no youtube link because when i tried to put the entire link, it erased it on fanfic so i might have you just get on youtube and copy and paste it after the youtube URL. ALSO they will be placed after the break and before you continue on reading~that's all I'm going to be saying now~have fun reading!

P.S. you can hit the replay button if the music ends before the next music comes by~

**/watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0**

**Chapter 1...**

**A World Like This was Boring Until You Came...**

Two worlds. An imperfect world full of normal human life.. and a perfect world with pokemon that surrounded the peoples. The worlds.. they are in two completely different galaxies... different planets of course... sometimes this imperfect world drives people nuts. They want action. They want adventures. They want to travel the world for one of the kind stuff.. that kind of reason.. they want to reason their declarations of traveling across the world.. no.. galaxies... because the world they now live in is really boring.. once again.. they want more action... adventure... suspense.. everything. They want to travel and make their own travels about them... unfortunately that can never happen...because someone's coming for them...

** XxXxXxX**

**/watch?v=u9jMotGpIn4**

The birds chirped. The kids cheerfully played outside in their backyards. The music alarm woke the human earth girl up, causing her to take her phone and put it down. She laid there for a few minutes before checking the time on her phone.

"Honey! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" Mother shouted. "Kay!"

14 year old, Krystal Parks got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Today is another new and wonderful day... Krystal thought. Nah, she was lying. She had spent her entire 14 years on Earth with no friends other than Scarlet and lived life with quietness. She was hopeless but quite energetic!

As soon as she finished her hair and uniform, she rushed downstairs and smiled. "Good morning, mom."

Mother smiled. "Good morning, hun! Go, eat your breakfast. It's there. Before you eat, can you go wake up Jason and Angelina? I have to pack up for work, I'm sorry Krystal."

Krystal shook my head and smiled. "It's okay, I'll wake them up."

She walked upstairs towards Jason's room and knocked before opening the door. "Um... excuse me..." she said, softly. Krystal slowly rocked him so that he can wake up. "Uhmm..." he muttered. "Jason...It's almost time for school to start.."

He shifted in his "sleep" and muttered, "Shut up, go away."

Krystal picked up a crumpled piece of paper she found in his room and threw it at him.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed.

She grinned. "I told you to get up. Get up for school!" Krystal walked out of the room.

Jason is a seventeen year old brother in high school. He's really popular so he often get asked out for parties and dates by girls. He can sing really well and he knows how to play all kinds of instruments, which made all girls stick to him like magnets. He teases her all the time and I get mad but well... he's her brother!

Krystal closed the door behind him and headed to Angelina's room. She opened the door and did the same old routine over again.

"Angelina..." Krystal rocked her.

"H...Hm..." she muttered. "Hurry, I have to take you to Elementary School!"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Okay... let me get ready..." she certainly did look sleepy.

Angelina is a four year old girl in elementary school. She's a bit young but her mother didn't care. She's now in Kindergarden and she's really active and loves to run and play. We had lots of sister fun together and Krystal hoped to play with her more even if she were to be fourteen like her.

Krystal ran downstairs to eat her food and as soon as she was done, the two went downstairs and ate their breakfast. She then received a text message from her best friend, Scarlet Rose. She took out her cute cellphone out and began to read the message. It read, Did you hear, a new student is coming to our school today!

Krystal stared at the text. She began to text back : No, have you seen who the transfer student is?

She threw her cellphone in her schoolbag after texting and waited for the two the eat.

"Yo, Krystal! Guess what, a girl booked me a live for some cafe! Aren't you excited of me?"

She laughed, smiled, and said with a straight face, "No." Krystal walked towards the couch and threw herself into it. He was finished eating so he came up to her and messed up her hair. "Hey! Why'd you mess up my hair?!"

"Payback!" He laughed and went out the door with his bags. "Bye, guys! Bye, mother! I'm leaving!"

Krystal sighed. She went upstairs and went to fix her hair. She went to the bathroom and stared at herself into the mirror.

"I need to look gorgeous..." she muttered. "So that I can be with him..."

She brushed her hair and suddenly she saw something strange in the window. She went to look at it. A strange looking ice cream brushed the windows to see her and grinned with the noises she made.

What..

She blinked. The ice cream was gone. She must be seeing things. She went out to the kitchen and saw her little sister ready.

"Krystal! Let's go! We're leaving!"

Mother smiled. "Please be a dear and take her to school!"

"Kay~!"

I held hands with her and walked. "We're leaving!"

**/watch?v=pAaQwoWyJ78**

Krystal walked Angelina to school hand to hand. Krystal loved her sister so she would squeeze her hand, and Angelina would squeeze back harder. Sometimes Krystal would have her win, and sometimes force her way to win so she could see her happy face saying she will beat her tomorrow. Krystal laughed with her winning smile.

"Ha Angelina, I hurt your hand!" Krystal said, messing up her little sister's hair. Angelina laughed. "I'll beat you tomorrow!"

Then a question was blurted out of nowhere. "Are there galaxies in the universe besides ours?" she asked.

Krystal was surprised of that question, of course it came out of nowhere. "Of course! Where did that come from?"

"Well... I heard there was another world like us. They have strange creatures that look like ice cream and car keys."

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

Krystal then remembered the strange creature from this morning. Nah... it's probably my imagination..." She shook her head. "Angelina, you probably got that from a dream."

Angelina shook her small head. "No, it must be real! I'm sure it does!" The sisters never had a discussion like this before so Krystal didn't know what to do. "Angelina, well, I don't know so I quite can't prove it. Here's your school. Have a nice day!"

**/watch?v=pAaQwoWyJ78**

Angelina nodded cheerfully, ran into the school, and waved like a little child. "Well, okay, bye!" She pointed at the clock. "You have two minutes by the way."

Krystal gasped. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Krystal ran to her school as fast as she could. "I'm going to be late.. I'm going to be late.." she repeated.

Finally she made it a minute later. Krystal gasped for air. She ran so fast, well obviously she's the fastest runner in her school track team.

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

She then noticed a guy with a blue hat. HE had a green backpack and a black sweatshirt with blue jeans. She stared at him. Is he a student..? she thought. She forgot that she was about to be late, and quickly rushed into the school building.

* * *

She ran into the classroom with gasps along the way.

"Krystal? You're late." the teacher said. "Well.. just two seconds left. Hop in our class."

Krystal walked into the classroom and sat in her seat. her best friend, Scarlet poked Krystal.

"Why're you so late?" she whispered. "No reason," Krystal whispered back. "Had to take my sister to kindergarden." Scarlet then nodded and headed back to what she was doing. Krystal then tried to think about the boy this morning. Just who was he... she thought.

Just when lunch was about to start, the bell rang. "I'm so sorry!" Scarlet said, with her eyes shut and her hands together. "I have a meeting with the student council during lunch! Sorry but eat alone?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, it's okay. Go to your meeting!"

"Thanks so much Krystal!" She rushed out of the classroom. Krystal sighed. She decided that she will be eating outside near the big trees. My eyes became dry ever since I saw that guy and the strange creature... she thought.

* * *

She quietly ate her lunch in silence. I wish Scarlet was here with me... she thought. Krystal had finished her luncha nd got up. I better hurry... class is about to start...She began to pack up until she saw a guy.

It's that guy rom this morning.. Krystal thought. She was too shy to yell or shout, but since nobody was outside, she decided to yell. "H-Hey..." she stammered. The guy didn't respond. "H-Hey..." Krystal tried louder. The guy turned. Yes, he heard! Krystal thought in triumph.

"Hey.. are you a student?" she asked. No answer from the boy. Am I seeing things? she thought. Am I seeing things?

He began to walk to me. Maybe I'm not seeing things...

She blinked. Suddenly the boy was gone. Disappeared. She really must be seeing things. Is it a ghost? No... ghosts don't even exist. She decided to forget about it and scurried to class.

* * *

**[/watch?v=P6fVC3NukpY]**

Krystal began to gather her books and studied until the teacher walked into the classroom."Hello, class." she said. The class muttered greetings, while she had said none. "Until your next class, you will be starting a test, and make your hopes high, because I'll fail you for this semester if you decide to fail this test miserably."

Krystal began the test as soon as the teacher passed her one, and proceeded to work on her test.

She then threw the correct answers onto her test paper, since she studied for hours on this test. She then lost her concentration when she read a familiar question on her test: In the Mage Galaxy, there is another Earth twin. In there, strange creatures exist in there. What are the names of the strange creatures scientists tried to study years ago?

Krystal looked carefully. There were no answer choices. If they couldn't find the name of these strange creatures, why bother putting the question in the test?! She looked at the question again.

She then saw a strange creature hanging out outside the window. She stared at it as the creature played around in midair. Suddenly it disappeared. _Wasn't that creature in front of her bathroom window?_

She then had a word pop up in her head. It was like echoing in a cave. She wrote it down. _Pokemon...Pokemon..._ How did Pokemon appear in her head...?

She then decided to continue on with the test.

* * *

**[/watch?v=6mma11fmWbk]**

Scarlet decided to walk Krystal home when school was finished. They hung out in Krystal's house for about two hours until it was time for Scarlet to head on home.

Krystal flopped on her bed and laid there for a bit. She decided to read some manga and some famous books her mother brought her. _Today was a busy day..._ she thought. She took her laptop and searched "Pokemon."

No search results found. The scientists really have no clue what Pokemon is.

She closed her laptop and headed to her desk for some books.

**[/watch?v=Loi4bYzXvAw]**

Suddenly, a book glowed on her desk She was bewildered and was curious about the glowing book.

_Have I been having a glowing book? Did Mother bought this for me.. I don't remember her buying me this..._

Suddenly it stopped glowing and the title read The History of Pokemon. She picked up the book._ Pokemon... I thought they don"t sell in stores since it can't be scientifically proven that it exists..._

It had a strange creature that looked like ice cream.

"That's the guy from this morning..."Krystal said. She began to open the book until her mother knocked on her door. "Krystal?"her mother said. "Dinner's ready."

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

"Ah, kay!" I threw the book into my school bag. I was curious to see what was in that book.

* * *

**[/watch?v=p4K6Dyn56HE]**

"Soo... how's Volleyball and Track coming along?" her mother asked.

"Ah it's great, mother." Krystal said, smiling. "Teach me Volleyball! I wanna be as good as you!" Her little sister smiled in delight.

"What about Track?"

"I was the first person to finish a race or some meter race!" Krystal grinned.

"And your classes?"

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

Krystal remained silent. "It's okay. It was boring." She kept thinking about the so called "Pokemon" because it could be rare and mythical creatures nobody here in Earth believed in.

"Are you okay, Krystal?" her mother asked.

Krystal shook her head. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me," she said, getting up. "I have a test tomorrow so I'll eat in my room. Thanks for the dinner though." She took her plate and headed on upstairs.

**XxX**

She really didn't have a test coming up but she had winter exams in two months. she began eating and read her manga. She was finished ten minutes later and decided to read the Pokemon History, but she couldn't find it at all.

She then heard a strange sound. She looked around. Ah.. she thought. There was the ice cream Pokemon outside her window.

"Ah... are you a Pokemon?" she muttered.

The Pokemon twirled around and made a sound, meaning it may be a Pokemon. Krystal had the need to follow it. She wanted to know where it came from. She took her bag and suddenly, the Pokemon began to leave.

**[/watch?v=6V_N3vAnauQ]**

"Ah, wait!" Krystal shouted. She snatched her phone and charger and headed right out the door.

"Honey, where are you going?" her mother asked.

Krystal had nothing in mind. She couldn't possibly lie to her mother like that!

"U-U-Um... my friend, Scarlet forgot something so I'm heading there to give it back to her. A test is very close so she probably needs it now."

"Oh," her mother said. "Sure. Go right ahead. Make sure to stay safe in the middle of the night!"

"Thanks!" Krystal threw on her shoes and ran out.

* * *

Krystal tried to find the Pokemon. "Ah, Pokemon.. where are you?" she muttered. She ran around until she heard the sound again. It was the ice cream Pokemon. "Ah, there you are! Wait!" She chased the Pokemon, which apparently took forever. Sometimes the Pokemon would just disappear and she would run in the streets to find for about five to ten minutes.

"I-Ice Cream Pokemon.. where are you...?" she muttered. Was it scared of her..?

She ran around until her feet grew numb and tired. Suddenly she tripped over a rock and almost hit the ground with her face. "O-Ow..." she muttered. She tried to get up but her ankle was in pain. To be honest, she really didn't care about her ankle. She just wanted to know where he came from so she got up on her feet and ran for the Pokemon.

She kept running with a sprained ankle for about half an hour now and she grew dizzy and fell to the ground unconsciously.

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

She just wasted her energy and she knew she had a sprained ankle.

* * *

**XxX**

"H-Huh..." she mumbled and groaned. _It smells good..._

Krystal got up and rubbed her eyes. The grass and flowers shone brightly in the sun and the trees were peaceful as the birds were singing. She looked around the forest and walked around. "It's daytime... wasn't it nighttime just a while ago or I was sleeping for a long time.." she thought. _It's not my world..._

What is this place..

Her ankle was still swelling but she still forced herself to walk. She was full of curiosity about the forest and the forest took all of her attention. She then saw a moving flower.

"Eh.?" She looked at the flower carefully. "Are you a Pokemon?" Krystal asked. The flower looked like it was being cautious of its surroundings and guarded itself.

Krystal leaned forward to touch it but it growled with hesitation. She snatched her hand back in fear.

**[/watch?v=xHtFZmUzX8E] sorry~~couldnt find music that had the atmosphere as krystal running away from the Pokemon...:/**

Suddenly the flower began to attack, and she tried to escape. From last night's running and now, her sprained ankle got worse. The Pokemon kept shooting and trying to fight Krystal, who busily dodged the attacks of the moving flower Pokemon.

"Ah.!" she fell down to the point where her ankle couldn't support her anymore. She then whimpered and began to beg. "P=Please... leave me alone..." Krystal begged. "P-Please... leave me alone.." She closed her eyes shut when the flower began to throw its last attack.

The flower began to attack her until a guy attacked the flower. She even heard another noise called "Pika" and heard the flower faint. She didn't know if the guy was a nice friend or a mean enemy. She squeezed her eyes shut in the darkness. Everything went silent.

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

"Um.. are you okay?"

She wasn't sure whether to open her eyes because she didn't trust anyone in this world. In fact, she was attacked by Pokemon.

She slowly opened her eyes. It was a guy in a blue shirt with a red hat and light blue jeans. His shoes and hair were sharp black and he had a yellow creature on his shoulder.

Wait she had seen him before...

**/watch?v=neyOWBN763Q**

"Ah! You're that guy from this morning!" Krystal trailed off.

"What?" He was confused.

Krystal shook her head. "Um.. nothing. Forget what I said. Thank you for saving me."

He grinned. "No problem! What did you mean by earlier?"

"Ah.." Krystal trailed off. "Um... how do I put this... well... anyway... I was late to school and I saw you looking at my school. You also walked towards me during lunch in school."

The boy scratched his head. "I don't remember seeing you. Maybe you got someone else?"

Krystal shook her head. "Mm... no.. I'm pretty sure it was you... I saw an ice cream Pokemon."

"Oh... what? I must've been a hologram at your place. Pokemon there must have brought you here. Wait, are you from me?"

Krystal shook her head. "No... um... i found myself in this place. I woke up here in this forest.. um... I have a question.. is this Japan?"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about? This is Kalos Region. I don't know what Japan is. Is it somewhere you live?"

"You can say that," Krystal said. "Um... who are you?"

He grinned. "I'm Ash Ketchum! I'm ten years old, and I'm going to become the Pokemon Master!"

Krystal smiled. "That's nice! I'm Krystal Parks. Nice to meet you. And you're awfully young for your age!"

Pikachu made a sound. "Oh, what's that?" she asked, looking at the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! This is Pikachu, my partner, buddy, and a friend! Pikachu, this is Krystal Parks!"

"Pika!" The yellow mouse jumped on Krystal's shoulders, and she felt really tense because she was scared of almost everything. She then remembered she can run away whenever she wants, and they felt warm inside, so she relaxed her shoulders.

"Oh, the ice pokemon..." Krystal trailed away. "Oh that's Vanillux, the third evolution. The one with three ice cream cones?"

She nodded. "Yup, that's the one... um... what'd you say this place was again.

"It's Kalos Region. You're from Japan?"

Krystal nodded, looking around. "This place... is a Pokemon World, correct?"

He nodded. "This means I'm in another planet!" she exclaimed. "Did I travel here by space..."

"Well... I don't know. You said you were sleeping and then you found yourself here in this forest."

"Is it Vanilluxe...who brought me here..?" He shrugged his shoulders."Who knows?"

"Well... I might to ask him... thanks for everything, Mr. Ketchum."

"No, we're traveling together! Well if you want. You don't want to miss out the fun! Also call me Ash! No need to be so formal, Miss Parks!"

Krystal shook her head and smiled. "Well... Ash. You might as well call me Krystal. Like you said, no need to be so formal, Ash!"

Ash laughed. "Well, I forgot. You just got here, right? Why don't you explore the towns here?"

"Ah... I'm not sure... I don't want to become a burden to you..." she was scared of being judged since she was bullied in her world.

"Don't worry! First we should see the Professor!"

"Ah..no!"

"Why?"

"I have to go back to my world! It's nighttime and I have to sleep!"

"Well, just for a while right? Maybe the time stopped over there."

"Gee! That's impossible!"

Ash grabbed her hand, making her all surprised and a bit red. "Let's go see the Professor!"

She did not like where this was going. "Eh... EH?!"

* * *

It wasn't tiring at all, since she was the fastest runner, but she did feel her hand sweat while she ran with Ash's hand into hers. Actually, her ankle was in pain so she tried to keep it in. She was afraid of others, of course.

"Professor!" Ash Ketchum shouted after opening the doors to the "Professor's" study.

Suddenly a white coat man appeared in front of them. "Ah, Ash! You're here! Long time no see! Where's Citron and his little sister, Eureka?"

"They said we should split up so we can train for a week. Today is the last day, so we planned to meet up in a cafe in Luminious City"

"Ah, that's great!" He then shifted his head to Krystal. "Who's this, Ash?"

Ash forgot about the trembling and confused girl. "This is Krystal. She came from another galaxy and found a Pokemon at her world. I recently found her in the forest being attacked by Flabébé."

"A-Ah.. um.." Krystal stuttered. She didn't want to be misjudged. "I-i'm Krystal Parks but you can call me Krystal! A-Ah... um... it's very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Professor Scyamore. And no need to be afraid! I'm not a scary human!"

Krystal tried to calm down but her heart was beating wildly. She wasn't used to making friends that might have judged her in the past, or someone who will judge her after a while.

"So, Krystal... why are you here?" he asked.

"Ah.. um... I tried to catch Vanilluxe but he sorta disappeared... and I tripped.. and.. lost unconsciousness. Before I knew it, I was in the forest and ended up trying to get away from Flabébé."

"That's all?"

"Y-Yes sir... actually.. no."

Ash leaned to her. "What? You just came into this world."

"Ah... um..." Krystal didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Eh... Eh?!"

**/watch?v=KgpROErtiBY**

Krystal was really surprised. She just wanted to ask Ash about the mythical creatures named "Pokemon" so she could help the scientists at least. She had her phone with her so she could take pictures and the scientists will believe that she's not crazy about seeing the mythical creatures!

"Well?" Ash asked, excitedly. "Become a Pokemon Master.. like me and the others!"

Krystal didn't want to be a Pokemon Master but she couldn't refuse his request. Instead she said: "I'm sorry... if I could right now, I would but... I want to go to my world... I miss my mom and my dad. I miss my little sister... I miss my friends... I don't even know how to get back..." She was about to cry. She couldn't go home. She's now stuck in a world she wanted to study and now she had to wait.

Ash looked worried. "Krystal..."

Professor smiled. "We'll find a way home for you, so just enjoy yourself in this world. For now, do what you feel like it."

Krystal hesitated and just stood here. "Well? Don't be afraid!" Ash said, touching her shoulder.

Krystal took a break. "U-Um... Professor Sycamore... what do I get for becoming a Pokemon Trainee...?" she asked, acting tsundere.

Professor Scyamore grinned with delight. "Miss Poll, can you grab the starter pokemon?"

"Yes sir."

A few seconds later, the professor came back with a silverly-like box and opened it. In the box, there were three pokeballs.

"I want you to learn how to get the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Press the white button, and don't let it face you."

Krystal took the ball with gentle and pressed the white button. Suddenly a mythical creature came out. Its yellow fur looked so soft to pet. She kneeled down. "This Pokemon looks so cute!" She exclaimed, petting the fox. "She looks like a baby fox!"

"This is Fennekin. Fennekin is a fire type pokemon and it could help you on your journeys."

She took out another pokeball and released another mythical creature out of it's home.

"This is Froakie. He's a water type pokemon. He's very helpful! And this is..."

Professor Scyamore placed down the box and released another creature.

"Chespin. I think he is really special. I really like this guy. He's trustworthy and lovable but he's strict about its owner. Most people wanted him but he felt like he wasn't... a good pokemon for them."

Chespin jumped in Krystal's arms. "Chespin's so cute! He must be helpful for my journey!" She said, smiling. She released Chespin and let everyone get in roll call.

"So, which pokemon do you like the most, Krystal? Choose wisely."

She nodded and began to stare at the Pokemon, like it was her last life decision. "U-Umm... I really like Chespin..." She muttered. "But... does he like me? I want Pokemon to be with me on my journey only if they are comfortable with me."

Chespin jumped into Krystal's arms. "He must have taken a liking to you," Professor Scyamore said. "If you like him, make sure he likes you too.. to be sure."

He began to lick Krystal's arms. She laughed. "It tickles!"

"Looks like he likes you! Want him?" Krystal nodded her head in excitement. She was so excited her cheeks turned red.

"Here's Chespin's pokeball."

"Thank you!" Krystal said, bowing. "I'll take extra care of Chespin!" She took the pokeball from the Professor. "Bye, Professor Scyamore!" Ash shouted.

He (Scyamore) waved goodbye to the two kids as they rushed out the door.

* * *

"Um... thank you. I'm glad to have a pokemon but I'm scared if I might stay here for the rest of my life..."

Ash scratched his head. "Hm... I don't know. For now, we'll think of a way, okay? For now, let's travel!"

"Eh?"

"Travel with us!"

Krystal stuttered. "U-Um... I really have to find a way home..."

"It's okay! Just hold on to that! Let's think about that while our Pokemon Journey! Quit being a party pooper and come with us!"

It was true. All she thought about was trying to get out of this world even though she had Chespin. She loved her Pokemon and she didn't want to leave it. She didn't even want to make friends here. She just wanted to get out. She needed some fun.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

"Yay!" Krystal smiled. Ash was like a baby kid, but he sure has a lot of spirit to be telling her that.

Ash grabbed Krystal's hand and ran to the cafe in Luminous City, the place where Ash would meet up with his companions.

**MUSIC FADES AWAY**

* * *

**/watch?v=PZmO-m3TuzY**

"Ah, Ash! It's been forever!" A small little girl ran up to Ash and hugged him. "Hey, Eureka! Criton! Serena!" Ash said, grinning.

Eureka looked up to Krystal. "Hm..? Who's this girl, Ash?"

Krystal jumped up. She couldn't make friends easily. "Um... I'm Krystal Parks but you can call me Krystal." She said.

Eureka grinned widely. "Yay! I'm Eureka and there's my big and awesome brother, Criton! Over there is Serena!"

Serena gave a quick wave and a smile. "Hey, I'm Serena! It's nice to meet you!"

Krystal threw a smile at her. "It's nice to meet you too," she said.

Criton grinned. "Sorry for my sister. She was drinking tea in the cafe and she's hyper."

Krystal shook her hand. "No, no, it's okay! No worries!"

"Hey, hey! Are you going to travel with us? Are you going to? Hey! You look like a Pokemon Trainer!"

Krystal smiled. "I have to give in some thought. I just became a Pokemon Trainer minutes ago. I feel like... traveling by myself is better for me and I can train easily."

Ash pouted, "It's much more fun with a party! It's boring if only one person travels by their selves..."

Krystal hesitated and proceeded to give up. "Fine. If Ash says so... then I will.. I'll travel with you guys."

"YAY!" Eureka originated to jump into her arms, causing an uneven balance between the two.

"But."

Everyone looked at Krystal. "Please teach me about this world. I want to learn the world of Pokemon."

It was everyone's turn to hesitate. "Sure." Ash said. "We'll tell you about the history here in Pokemon."

Krystal flashed a smile. "Thanks."

"Let's go!" Criton said, running out the cafe. Everyone else ran off, and Krystal laughed quietly and then ran with the childish humans.

* * *

**I had a dream about this actual story here so**

**I decided to make this dream into a story so I**

**won't forget. Also, it would be a dream come**

**true if the creator of Pokemon saw thisomg.**

**well~~those who have been a fan of my stories,**

**well i made a certain change other than my other**

**stories~i was reading dangan ronpa so i was like**

**oh maybe i should do that do~!**

**LOL well thank you for reading until the end!**

**have a safe and warm day!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**


End file.
